


Not So Alone in the Dark

by Mysterie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blindness, Journey, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ten year old sets out on her journey to be a Pokemon Master just like all the others her age...<br/>[One Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Alone in the Dark

"Now you be careful." Her mother said as she slung the bag over her head so that it rested at her hip. She'd double and triple checked to make sure that she had everything she needed for the journey.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
  
"Yes, I have the five pokeballs the professor made for me; I also have two potions, some antidote, some of your special pokefood, the map, the pokedex and the poketech. Oh, I also packed a couple books too in between the sleeping bag you gave me. I should be okay."   
  
"You be careful Kari."   
  
"I will be mom. Don't worry. I'll be with my first pokemon." Kari replied as her mother hugged her close for a moment.  
  
A couple minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be the professor." Kari's mother said and Kari nodded as she held her bag close to her.  
  
Kari's mother opened the door.  
  
"Professor Rowan, so nice of you do do this for Kari."  
  
"It's no trouble really. I'm certain that the pokemon we have for her will suit her just right. I'm positive. My assistant was up with me all last night and the night before hunting down these pokemon."  
  
"I really do appreciate this professor. I know Kari does too." Kari's mother said as she stepped back to let the professor in. He approached the young girl who was dressed like most other trainers. She looked directly at him and smiled. No one would suspect she was different just by looking at her.   
  
"Good evening Kari. Are you ready to meet your pokemon team?"  
  
"Yes I am, I've been waiting for this all day." He smiled.  
  
"Alright then, here are your team members, I made sure to mark each according to their species. You can give them names if you like."  
  
"I think I have a couple in mind that might suit each of them well." Kari said as her fingers curled around three pokeballs that were dropped into her hands. Kari stepped outside and hit the buttons on the pokeballs that held her three new pokemon. Each emerged swiftly one after another, their cries announcing to Kari what they were as she'd studied the cries of pokemon for many years to help her succeed when the time would come for her to start her own Pokemon journey to be the best trainer she could be.  
  
"A Zubat, Wingull and a Kricketot." Kari smiled and turned to face the professor and her mother.  
  
"Thanks professor. I'll take good care of each of them." With a wave, she pulled out a small stick-like thing from her pocket. It was made of a light weight metal. She hit a button and sections emerged from the stick to create a cane. She figured she'd still need it until she learned how to understand directions from her pokemon who would be her eyes. With her partners at her side, she set off on her adventure.


End file.
